Joining of Ifrits
by Ruby Chikyu 4444
Summary: I know what your all thinking and no Dilandau isn't the Ifrit. Shocking right? Read and Review much love.


After much mehing and lack of reading of ffnet, I have returned. I hope to start up with my stories and will start by rewriting the one's I have yet to finish and even eventually rewrite The Third Fanel; please be patient; when im not at work im at school, but ill try and update a story at least every two weeks hopefully more.

Hmm I seem to like Dilandau and Celena stories... though the ever present same body problem effects my writing which forces me to make this an A.U. "But fuck it right us three can still have a party"- (red) Anyways here's another story were the imagination of the author has been affected by way too little sleep, fair warning.

and much love

Disclaimer: I own nothing; neither escaflowne; nor Final Fantasy from which the concepts came from and manifested into one gigantic blob of fanfictionie goodness. I do however own the idea of this. This was something that my creative idiocy came up with so please do not pass this idea off as your own... many thanks please read and review later.

His steps became more vigorous ... back and forth; back and forth... shadows etched their way across his face. A further reflection of his mood. One of his lower in-subordinents walked forward.

"Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken" he would not take the challenge of authority anymore. His left fist connected with the soft fleshy substance of the soldier's cheek.

"Miguel, may I remind you that you are not to speak unless spoken to." he hissed.

The soldier stood up, his eyes facing forward, no longer showing insolence.

He tilted his head to the side and began pacing again.

"Miguel, report." watching the fear flicker across the soldier's face... not good news... but he would pay for the fear, not the news. Dilandau was never one to shoot the messenger, but the soldiers had to be harden to survive, and by now they should know that he would not punish them without rational.

"Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken has sent me to tell you that he will be with you shortly Sir. He is bringing the sorcerers, and told me to give you this file to read over." Presenting the file.

Dilandau growled. No wonder Miguel was worried. The last time sorcerers were involved experiments were performed on him. Dilandau turned on the soldiers, his dark red eyes turning crimson.

"Miguel tell the soldiers they will be training off the Vione today. I shall remain adored so you shall be in charge to day. " He could see the relief flooding into the soldiers eyes. As he saluted and walked to the door.

"Miguel" he called out. The soldier froze. "You are to no longer fear them, they can be killed just as easily as anyone else, never forget that." The soldier turned around as if about to say something, only to submit with a nod and leave.

He began pacing again.

' Sorcerers wonderful...'

Twenty more minutes past before there was a knock on the door. He froze eyes narrowing. With fluent movements he made his way to the shaded thrown in the back.

"You may enter" he called back.

Folken and the parasites entered the latter hesitating as they approached the general.

Dilandau sat up still in a half way laying position stroking his cheek with a knife, but not drawing blood. He looked over.

"Folken had I known you'd be bringing flea's in with you I would have said no." he threw the knife forward smirking as Folken caught it effortlessly before it had injured someone.

"Dilandau, I know you find them contemptible but they are an essential part of Zaibach so please stop trying to kill them."

Dilandau smirked harder.

"Folken dearie, you know as well as I that if I had wanted them dead they would be. So as long as the do not touch my command again I will refrain from offing them one by one, limb by limb, and slice by slice... Now if you do not mind I have given myself the day off and you are inhibiting me from enjoying myself."

Folken gave a slight tilt of compliance to continue with the meeting.

"They wish for you to find something for them... or rather some one"

Dilandau could not help but roll his eyes.

"Could they not send a doppleganger for them, that's what the useless things should be for anyway."

Folken turned to the sorcerers and nodded a dismissal. Watching with amusement as they fled quickly.

"I suppose you didn't read the file I sent with Miguel... her name is Celena she's a project like you but more advance... She needs to be returned as soon as possible."

Dilandau growled.

"Why should I return anyone to them... you know what they do Folken"

Folken looked away.

"Dilandau neither you nor I can help the consequences that brought us here..but here we are... The folder is on the table and will give you a place to start... be careful Dilandau... they did not come to you lightly... they have already gone through a dozen men trying to find her... don't be unlucky thirteen"

With that Folken left.

Dilandau sighed and began massaging his temples. Finally he stood up and walked to the table picking up the file that Miguel had left. He opened it and began reading.

"Hello Celena, my pray why don't we learn a few things about each other hmm?"


End file.
